Symptoms of Love
by Someone Stole My Cookie
Summary: The ‘Babe Raider’ Casey was hot; she was wearing tight and revealing clothes…but Casey wearing Derek’s orangutan shirt was just…DASEY! ONESHOT! R&R PLEASE! T to be safe!


**Symptoms of Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I couldn't help myself! R&R PLEASE!!**

_First symptom of love: The mind__ slip-up._

"Der-ek!" Casey yelled as she pounded on his door with her fist. The door opened and Derek looked down at her while smirking.

"Hey; who are you?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. She rolled her eyes. _She's hot…I'd totally make out with her…she seems to be good with my name._ His smirk enlarged at the thought.

"I'm the stepsister you've always wanted." She said and his smirk faltered slightly. _Oh God…oh God, ew! I just thought my sister was hot and that I'd make out with her and…I need soap so I can wash my brain…_

"Really? 'Cause look like the ugly stepsister from Snow White." He said, the smirk gracing his lips again. She rolled her eyes.

"Could you turn down the music?" She asked bitterly and he took his turn and rolled his eyes.

"You know, Edwin never complained about the music when that was his room." He said and she scoffed, turned, and walked away and into the room she shared with Lizzie. _She's not so bad from the back either…SHUT UP MIND!_ Derek shook his head fiercely and walked into his room and turned the stereo up.

_Second symptom: Close your mouth._

"Good morning." Casey said as she walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked up as she walked in and their jaws dropped. Derek wound up pouring milk all over the island as he stared in shock.

"Isn't that top a little…tight?" Nora asked, her mouth finally being able to form words as everyone, minus Edwin and Derek, else's facial expressions returned.

"W-why is your stomach showing?" Lizzie asked as she looked over her older sister.

"You look pretty." Marti said as she sat in George's lap and smiled. Casey smiled back at her.

"Uh…" Edwin began.

"Ew." Derek finished, trying to hold back a smirk and trying to stop his eyes from raking over her body.

"Y-you know is certainly is a –uh-a bold look." Nora stated. "D-don't 'cha think, Honey?" She asked and Casey shrugged a shoulder.

"Well that's the point. What's wrong with exposing a stronger more confident side?" Casey said more than asked and Edwin stared at her.

"Dad, what are we supposed to say? Casey's exposing herself." Edwin said through gritted teeth, his eyes still on Casey.

"While I'm eating." Derek said through a mouth-full of cereal, praying that he sounded disgusted.

"Boys. Conference. Living room." George said and they moved to sit in the living room. "Derek you can close your mouth now." George said as they sat. Derek shook his head and forced his jaw to shut. _Stupid unresponsive body parts…okay, not all body parts are unresponsive…according to the affects that outfit had on me…_Derek thought as his father spoke.

_Third symptom: Tight's hot; but my clothes are better._

"Hi Emily. He Jerk!" Casey yelled as she stalked by them. Derek laughed but felt the familiar feeling of uneasiness in his stomach as she passed them by in his shirt. The 'Babe Raider' Casey was hot; she was wearing tight and revealing clothes…but Casey wearing Derek's orangutan shirt was just…

_Damn, that's sexy. _Derek thought as his eyes roamed the back of her body. _Maybe next time I could put her in my boxers…Whoa! Overactive mind…I've gotta fix that…_the bell then rang, pulling Derek out of his thoughts and into class.

_Fourth symptom: Fix the broken smile._

"No, no…it's fine, tell people." Derek said as he put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Got'cha." He said, tapping his nose with his finger before walking off. Derek was pulled off to the side by Emily as she stared in horror at Casey who was calling attention to herself.

"Derek, you've got to stop her. She's going to give them a speech." She said pleadingly and Derek's eyes widened.

"Oh that is bad." He said and she nodded.

"You've got to say something to her!" Emily cried out to him.

"No, I can't. She won't listen to me." He said, just then Sam walked out of a class room and Derek pointed at him. "But she will listen to you. Go, go stop her." He said pushing Sam forward. Sam linked his elbow with Casey and walked her to class as Derek leaned against a locker and smiled a lopsided and soft smile while arching an eyebrow.

----

"Go ahead; say something." Derek said and she sighed.

"I've had enough of name-calling to last a while." She said, waving a dismissive hand.

"You can't think of anything, can you?" Again, she sighed, but this time there was a devious smile behind it.

"No, I can't. But your friend Sam did tell me something about a nickname you had in grade seven when you had really long hair." She said and he looked up at her, his face blank.

"Could you-uh-pass the peas?" He asked and her smile broadened dramatically.

"Sure thing…Dereka." The table combusted with laughter and Derek shook his head, a smile playing at his lips despite himself.

_Fifth Symptom: If I can't have her, neither can they._

Sam was his best friend. Yet, at a time where Sam wanted to date Casey…Derek had an urge to kill him. After all, he wasn't wrestling over a stupid 'male code' rule. Well…that's what he thought, anyway.

The whole thing was a relief when they finally ended it. For good. Casey cried…but then, when didn't she?…and Derek steered clear of any waterworks.

And then there was Max.

Derek already had a dislike for him; he was the captain of the football team and Derek was captain of the hockey team. Simple rivalry. His dating Casey just made the dislike so much deeper. It got to the point that if Casey was sad and muttered Max's name in the ordeal, Derek almost went and beat him with a bat.

Understatement of the year.

Scott…well he was just scum. Marti was right about him all along. They should've made him eat in the garage…or worse.

The one thing he really hates was the last time he tried to…save her from a guy.

He had kept her away from Noel; sure, he seemed nice enough. But Casey never heard the way he talked about her. He'd tell people that he'd get her uptight attitude to drop along with her skirt…the rest was far beyond worse than that statement. So when Noel got knocked out and Derek said something about caring about Casey…she decided to show up.

Perfect timing…not.

_Sixth symptom: Maybe._

Casey was laying with her back against the headboard in her room while she read a book.

"Hey." Derek said casually as he sat beside her legs.

"Hey." She muttered, not moving her eyes away from the book.

"I know you're all upset about me kicking Noel's ass and blah, blah, blah…but he deserved it. You don't know half of what he said about you." Derek explained quickly and Casey looked up at him.

"Did you mean it?" She asked and he raised a questioning eyebrow. "You said you care about me. Did you mean it?" She clarified and bit her lip. He lost all logic and whatever bit of remaining mind he had left at the moment. He grabbed her chin and pushed his lips against hers in a deep kiss. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead on hers.

"Maybe." He whispered while giving her a sweet, lopsided smile before leaving.

"Wow…" She whispered to herself, putting two fingers to her lips and smiling as her eyes wandered to the door where Derek had just left from. "Maybe…" She whispered to herself before letting her head fall back as she rested, her lips thinking about the lingering moment with Derek's.

**A/N: I don't really like this one too much. Oh, well. I hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
